videogamehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Byte Before Christmas
Screenshots: bytes1.png bytes2.png bytes3.png bytes4.png bytes5.png Description: "The Byte Before Christmas was a collaboration between several homebrew authors and artists, including Jarod Kitchen (Santa's Scabs), Todd Holcomb (Christmas Adventure), Tomas Hardin (Bell Hopper), Mike Saarna (Naughty List), Illya Wilson (Pixel Art), Brian Ostrowski (Label and Manual artwork), Fred Quimby (batari Basic), and more." "Bell Hopper - Humanity slept. The animal kingdom did not. The most magical of all creatures, the bunny rabbits, sensed that an evil magical deed had been performed. Being the keepers of good, the rabbit elders knew they had to undo this wrong. They sent forth their youngest jumper. He alone was pure enough to see the magical sky bells, and he alone could jump high enough to ring them. The elders watched him leave on his journey with much anticipation. Would he be able to play the bell song and wake up humanity from the ill slumber?" "Christmas Adventure - "I see the Grinch has been up to his old tricks," you say to yourself as you survey the devastation of Whoville. Once again he has managed to steal all of Whoville's presents and frighten off all of its residents. The town was no match for the Grinch, his dog Max, and his band of evil toys. While the Grinch has escaped with the sack of stolen presents to his lair in the mountains, Max and the evil toys continue to wreak havoc in the town. You're the only one left to reclaim the stolen presents and save Christmas. Inspecting the town's ruins and hoping to find some items that might help you in this Adventure, you head out into the cold dark night alone..." "Naughty List - The Elf Union has gone on strike! In Naughty List you play as Santa. Your mission is to drop packages full of explosives onto the ugly union buildings, completely destroying them. Each package you drop needs to hit the building dead-center to cause destruction. Packages that miss the mark have no effect. Larger buildings will need multiple hits to reduce them to rubble. But your mission isn't as easy as it sounds. Your reindeer are tired from delivering presents, so as you fly over the block your deer will drop closer and closer to the buildings. If you smash into a building you'll lose a deer, and you only have three to spare! And take care not to drop packages onto innocent bystanders below!" "Santa's Scabs - You're a victim of the economic recession, and after hearing the news that Santa was hiring replacement workers, you hitched a ride to the North Pole immediately. Crossing picket lines is dangerous business, but you've been learning the secret art of Ninjitsu. And really, who could resist the chance to save the day and put a few bucks in his pocket too?" Details: * Where to Buy: Atariage * Programmers: Jarod Kitchen, Todd Holcomb, Thomas Hardin, Mike Saarna * Company: N/A * Publisher: Atariage * Manufacturer: Atariage * Release Year: 2014 * Limited: No * Numbered: No * Contents: Cartridge + Manual + Box (Box Optional) * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $30 (Loose), $40 (Boxed) Packaging Scans: Byte1.jpg Byte2.jpg byte3.jpg byte4.jpg byte5.jpg byte6.jpg byte7.jpg byte8.jpg byte9.jpg byte010.jpg byte011.jpg byte012.jpg byte013.jpg byte014.jpg byte015.jpg byte016.jpg byte017.jpg byte018.jpg byte019.jpg